Daughters of the Sea
by MadamSilver
Summary: AU where Mermaids are more than just tall tales told by sailors. Just a series of stories dealing with our favorite Fairy Tail couples. Or at least the couples that I put together in these stories. Hope that you enjoy! Rated M because of later chapters and pairings. NaLu, GaLe, Cobra x Kinana, Midnight x Mira, and many others. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The start of my second story on this wonderful site. I truly hope that you enjoy. Just a quick little thing about this, it will be a continuous until I have the pairings I require in this story. I absolutely love the idea and fanarts of Fairy Tail mages as mermaids, and decided to create my own fanfic about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daughters of the Seas

Chapter 1

"Alright you lot! A few rules before we set out to fish." A short, gray haired elder man announced, holding a single finger up as the three men before him sighed before looking up from their work on the small boat.

"Gramps, is this gonna be about those damn Mermaids again?" Gajeel spat out, wondering if there would ever be a time when they didn't go out fishing and hear the old coger's nonsense about the mythical creatures.

"Yes, and it is something you must be reminded of each time. And use their correct titles as Daughters of the Sea, my lad. Now, rule one..."

"If we catch, see or notice a Daughter of the Sea, don't bring attention or harm to them." Natsu spoke out, giving a large grin as he locked his hands behind his head as the other two men smirked and looked at their grandfather. Makarov was looking annoyed, but they could see the approval in his eyes.

"Good. Rule two..."

"So long as we pray, and receive the Sea's Blessing, they will do us no harm. However, in return we must not ever harm them, or someone else that has the Sea's Blessing. Doing so will invoke their wrath. Leading to your own death." Laxus continued, digging a gold coin out of his pocket before squeezing it tightly in his palm as he prayed briefly, before opening his eyes and flipping it into the ocean. This time Makarov gave a small smile before turning to look at Gajeel as he raised up three fingers.

"And the third rule..." Everyone smiled as Gajeel released a heavy sigh and straightened.

"If we do happen to see that a Daughter of the Sea is in trouble, we should help in any way we can. While they might be indifferent to our help, you yourself would never let us hear the end of it." He growled, which caused Makarov to beam before clapping his weathered hands together.

"Good. Now, let's get everything prepared and hope for a large haul today." He announced, before jumping onto the medium sized fishing boat. Natsu gave a small laugh before grabbing the netting, lines, and sails before following after. Leaving his brothers to grab the more heavier stuff.

Out of all the brothers, Natsu loved hearing the tales that Makarov told about the Daughters of the Sea, and wanted nothing more in his life than to see one firsthand. Possibly befriend it even!

Stepping onto the cool wood, he turned briefly to stare out at the vast waters before him, grinning as excitement began to fill him. He always loved it when it was his turn to sail the waters in search of fish to sell and stock. He just loved the ocean deeply, just like the rest of his adopted family.

"Natsu, my boy, could you start setting up the sail?" Makarov asked, preparing his compass and map so that their route would already be planned. Giving a nod, he put down the lines and netting, before tying the sail together and starting up the rungs to the mast.

Once they were set, he grabbed the rope and dropped down to the boat again. Smiling as he landed lightly enough so that the boat barely moved beneath his weight. Only to look over his shoulder as Laxus and Gajeel finally stepped onto the boat. Booth carrying large, heavy coolers that would house the fish that they caught, and darted over to the side.

Twisting a silver latch, he opened a long, hidden cooling department and reached for the top cooler. Once they were all snapped into place, he stepped back as Laxus and Gajeel began to pour the ice into them, and looked around the deck. Everything was prepared to go, since they would start threading the net once Makarov told them to set sail.

A look at the old man showed that they still had a little time, so Natsu gave a smile before running around to the back of the boat. Stepping onto the stern of their vessel and stared at the open sea before him. Bracing his hands against the railing, he smiled as the salty breeze brushed against his face and ruffled through his salmon colored hair. He didn't know why he was so excited for this trip, but he could barely contain himself!

"Oi! Salamander, Gramps is ready to set sail!" Gajeel shouted, causing him to blink before looking over his shoulder. Giving a smile, he started back around and quickly reached over the rail, grabbing the rope that was tied to the dock, and managed to unravel it before watching as Gajeel and Laxus used the backup oars to push them off.

"Excellent! We should reach our main point just before noon. Start on the netting you three." Makarov ordered, steering the boat into the clear waters as Natsu and his brothers sat on the deck and grabbed the netting. With a grin still on his face, he got to work weaving the nets together so no fish that they caught would get through.

* * *

"Alright lads, go ahead and cast the nets." Makarov finally announced, causing Natsu to blink his eyes open to stare at a beautiful, clear blue sky before sitting up and getting to his feet. Stretching his arms upward, he started toward his net as his shoulders gave satisfying pops before taking hold of the rope and approaching the side of the boat.

Sliding the rope through a pulley, he tied the end to the reel and tossed the net over the side. Watching as the weights pulled the net under the water and found his gaze raising to stare at the lazy waves off in the distance. Splashing sounds behind him told him that Laxus and Gajeel had set their nets as well. Now all they had to do was wait a bit and then check to see if they had anything to bring in.

"You sure this is a good spot, Gramps? I thought I heard some old timers at the shop saying this area was useless in hauling in anything." Laxus announced, causing Natsu to turn around as Makarov gave a beam and stepped out from behind the wheel and shook his head.

"Those men you heard weren't in the right spot. They were around on the North side of that island over there." Natsu followed his finger and squinted, seeing a faint silhouette of the island he was talking about.

"So, what's the difference of being on the North or South side of this island?" Gajeel asked, and Natsu looked up at the sky before down at the water.

"Warmer waters lower down on the South side. The North side would have warmer water closer to the surface, so the fish stay scattered, not easy to catch. However, on the South side the water is colder the higher they swim. So, they will huddle at the bottom instead!" He muttered, smiling over his shoulder when Makarov gave a laugh and nodded his head.

"That's right my boy. I'm not sure what makes these waters so different in climate, but it's still good to know. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised to know that we have something in our nets by now." Makarov stated, causing Natsu to grin before grabbing the reel with two hands and cranking it to bring up his net. A laugh leaving him as he felt a familiar weight that meant something was captured in his net.

"I've got some." He called, looking over his shoulder as Laxus and Gajeel looked to one another before turning to their nets. Calling out that they as well had a haul. It didn't take long until they had all pulled their nets up, dropping the fish on deck and quickly tossing them into the coolers.

"Oi, Natsu. How the hell did you know about the waters being warmer and colder?" Laxus asked as they worked, causing Natsu to look up and grin.

"Gramps explained it once when I went with him, Sting, and Rogue. My net had caught on a reef, and when I untangled it I was kinds shocked to feel how cool the water was and asked why we were fishing in cool waters since fish liked warmer. He explained how fish gathered together in groups underneath cold waters, in a lower depth where it's slightly warmer. It's why he uses such long ropes with the nets." He explained, putting the last of the fish on his side in the cooler and checking his net.

They remained quiet as they continued to work, hauling in good fish every half hour, and tossing out the ones that they wouldn't be able to sell or eat just yet. It was an amazing feeling, the sun keeping them warm in their work, the sea keeping them just cool enough, and just being with one another as they worked. Natsu didn't think he could ever be happier than days like this.

For a majority of the day, the pattern continued. Until the sun began to sink into the evening sky, and Makarov stopped at their last area for the day. Setting up his net, Natsu tossed it out and watched as it sank. They had an excellent haul today, not one of their greatest, but for the start of the fishing year it was near perfect.

"This water is warm all around, so I'm not expecting much of a catch here. Still doesn't hurt to check though." Makarov laughed as he opened his personal cooler and brought out some sandwiches, handing them out as he sat on a small, wooden chair and began some small chatter. Natsu merely listened as they talked about the day's haul, how the rest of the town was probably fairing, and everyday topics happening in Magnolia.

His gaze and mind was on the water, wondering if it was possible that one of the Daughters of the Sea was out there at the moment. He knew that it was silly, thinking that the tales were anything but myths, but he just couldn't help it. Just to think that there were beings like that out there, he couldn't help but be curious what about them was true and what was false. What was their true origins? What made it so that they protected some, and took the lives of others?

"Oi! I got something bigger than some salmon over here." Gajeel called, causing him to blink and turn to see his brother struggling at his reel. Leaving his net alone for the moment, he crossed the deck, reached over the railing, and took hold of the rope. Pulling it closer to help pull it up, and gave a nod to Laxus when he joined him.

"Keep reeling it in Gajeel." Laxus sounded, as he and Natsu carefully began pulling upward. Slowly and surely the rope began moving again, the top of the net finally coming into view. Natsu paused as he saw something glint within the water, it looked like a large, pale orange fin. He never recalled a fish with that kind of fin!

"Natsu." The annoyance in Laxus's voice had him pulling again, his eyes narrowed in on the fish that were in the net. Wondering if maybe it had been a reflection of the water or setting sun on one of their fins, and helped to direct the haul onto the deck. Waiting as Gajeel carefully lowered the net before allowing the fish to scatter across the deck.

He felt his eyes widen, all of them ignoring the fish that were flopping around on the desk and instead looking at the being still at the center of the net. She had slightly tanned skin, hair as blue as the clear sea itself, light brown eyes, a small physique, pale orange coral reefs covered her breasts, and pale pearls strung off the reefs stopping just above her...tail! Instead of two legs, she had a tail with pale orange scales that glistened in the setting sunlight, that thinned down into a translucent orange fin.

She was staring at all of them in fear, slowly backing away toward the other railing. Natsu wasn't sure what he should do, but he didn't want her just leaving, especially not in fear of them. However, before he could get anything out to ease her fears, Gajeel broke the awed silence.

"What the hell is this!?" He roared, causing more fear to enter her eyes and for her to visibly flinch away from them. Pulling her tail closer to herself, and using her hands to pull herself backwards. Natsu shot him a glare, before crouching down and raising both hands so his palms faced her.

"It's okay. It's okay. He sounds all scary, but he's a softie. I promise." He whispered, ignoring Gajeel's warning growl and instead focused on her disbelieving look. Giving a smile, he lowered his hands to rest on his knees while he kept her gaze.

"My names Natsu. The one growling is Gajeel. That's Laxus. And the old man, that's Makarov. I promise, none of us will harm you." He whispered, watching as she seemed to relax a little before looking at each one of them again.

"My child...If I may ask..Are you a Daughter of the Sea?" Makarov's question made Natsu's heart leap as she stared at Gramps for a moment. Biting her lower lip, and curled up. The question seemed to cause her some distress, and he wondered if a Daughter of the Sea could announce what she was.

"I..I am." She whispered, causing him to blink and a beam to stretch across his face. Amazing! He had hoped to see one, but didn't think he ever would.

"W..Wait! You mean that those tales are real!" Gajeel shouted, once again causing her to flinch and move away some. Natsu shot him an annoyed look, but was ignored as Gajeel strolled toward her before crouching down.

"How we know you just ain't some brat trying to play "Children of the Sea" huh?" He growled.

"Gajeel stop! This isn't called for." Natsu called, getting to his feet and started forward as Gajeel started to reach for her tail. Completely ignoring the fact that she was absolutely terrified. Practically trembling at how close he was to her. Natsu was about to grab onto the back of his shirt, but froze as a splash sounded and another mermaid gripped the railing, pulling herself up and over to sit on the rail.

Her skin was pale and smooth looking, hair as golden as the noon sun, honey crisp brown eyes with speck of gold that were swirling with anger, an hourglass figure, pink coral reefs clung to her breasts while pale pink pearls wrapped around her thin waist and decorated the top part of her tail, which had bright pink scales, and thinned down into a dark pink flipper.

Natsu was stunned at her beauty, and barely had time to back away as she swung her tail up, her grip on the railing to keep her balance. He watched with awe as it connected with Gajeel's frame and sent him sliding across the deck. Her beautiful gaze glared at the rest of them before she finally took hold of the smaller mermaid and helped her over the railing. Both of them diving back into the sea.

Natsu remained standing where he was for a moment, before moving to the railing and looking over. Seeing nothing more than rippling water as proof that they had been there. So many things raced through his mind, but Gajeel cut through all of them as he gave a groan and sat up.

"What the fuck was that!" He shouted, and Natsu gave a sigh before giving him an annoyed look. Honestly, the truth had been right before him, and he still questioned it.

"They were Children of the Sea, my child. And you're lucky that I think the second one gave you enough of a punishment. Honestly, to scare one of them like you did, be lucky the second didn't think to sing toward you for treating her sister like that." Makarov growled, a disapproving glare toward Gajeel. Natsu ignored his pout, and looked back to the water. Releasing a sigh before reaching for the reel of his own net. He wished that he had at least gotten their names. Especially the second one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings! Here is chapter two of Daughters of the Sea! Hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

Daughters of the Sea

Chapter 2

Lucy made sure to put enough distance between the boat and them. Once she was sure that there was no chance of them being seen, or being captured again, she turned to Levy. Automatically her chest tightened as she saw the shame, humiliation, and fear still on her features. Moving closer, she wrapped the smaller mermaid in a hug, before checking her over for any wounds.

"Are you okay?" Her friend finally met her gaze before finally give a nod and releasing a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Lu-lu. I was trying to help them round up some fish around these waters, but I didn't focus on where the net was." Levy muttered, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked away, and Lucy gave a smile before pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Levy, it's fine. We all make mistakes, and we've all exposed ourselves to humans before. I'm just glade that not all of them were brutes." She announced, gazing over her shoulder where the boat was still anchored. Watching as the nets floated back down to the bottom, before turning back to Levy. She still looked a bit uneasy about going back, so Lucy gave a smile.

"Do you want me to stick around? I'll help since the boat I was watching over already went back to the harbor." The grateful look that overcame her best friend's face was answer enough, and she snapped her tail to flip in the water and quickly moved back to the boat. Extending her arms, she felt the water around her and focused on the small currents within. With quick movements of her fingers and wrists, she began directing the currents and the fish that were swimming within them.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Levy doing the same, and soon they had a decent sized school of fish before them. Dividing them up, they moved them toward each net and kept them there until the men above began to pull the nets up. She watched as the fish were taken out of the water, then started to search for more. Knowing that these waters held more predators than actual fish, so they wouldn't be able to take too many fish from this environment.

"Just once more, Levy!" She called, waiting until she received a nod and began controlling the current once more. As she thought, there weren't that many fish with this gather and she looked over to Levy.

"Their haul today?" Her question was simple enough, and when Levy gave a smile she gave a nod before dropping her hold on the current.

"They should have no problem, since the captain of the ship seems to know what he's doing. This is actually the only time I've had to help today." Levy announced, lowering her arms as well, and both watched as the fish swam free. Once they were scattered, she looked up at the boat, finding the small current under the boat that told them that it had the Sea's Blessing to be there. That they were to do everything that they could to protect the boat, and the people upon it.

"They're bringing the nets up. They should be leaving soon." Levy announced, causing her to give a nod before looking over at her. Only to pause as she saw a shadow approaching the boat, at a quick speed. Narrowing her gaze, she felt her body begin to tense before she reached over to Levy and grabbed her bicep.

"Get into the boat's current. _Now_!" She snapped, pushing her friend upward. Keeping her gaze on the large animal that was slowly approaching them, before slowly following Levy up until they were in the safety of the boat's current. A current that would deter even the fiercest of sea predators.

"Lucy, is that a shark!" Levy squeaked, clinging to her arm, and she gave a nod. Her gaze on the lethal animal as it slowly moved beneath the boat, circling out in a wide arch.

"If..If it attacks the boat...How..How are we gonna.." Levy trailed off as the large gray and white creature swam close to them. Quickly swimming the other way when it's fin brushed against the current, before circling around the boat again. She wasn't sure how they would protect the boat and the men on it if this predator thought to attack, and she truly hoped that they didn't have to find out.

"It...It just seems curious at the moment. So long as nothing happens..." She whispered, only to tense as she saw it swim through the ropes of one of the nets that were being pulled up. The net brushing the underside of it's belly, before its fins snagged through a hole, and became stuck.

"Oh no." The whisper from Levy was their only warning before the shark took off with amazing speed. The action dragging the net with it, and causing it to tangle around the fin as its sheer strength and panic caused the boat to tilt slightly.

"Levy, focus on the current of the boat! Make sure that it doesn't sink. I'll go and cut the..." A splash in the water caused Lucy's words to freeze in her throat. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that one of the men had fallen into the water when the boat had tilted.

It was the one with salmon colored hair, wearing a white, loose shirt and black jeans. She could only watch as he sank a little into the sea before he finally got his bearings and began to kick back toward the surface. Completely oblivious to the shark that was approaching him from behind. She was moving before she even recalled thinking to move.

He must have noticed her movement, because he looked in her direction. At first he seemed amazed to see her, only to see her determination and desperation. It caused him to look behind him, and even from her distance from him, she saw his eyes widen before he started swimming harder toward the surface. She could tell that there was no way she would make it to his side before the shark. Reaching out a hand, she focused on the water around her, and quickly created a current in between him and the shark. Thankful that it took the predator off course to him, but right into a path toward her!

"Lucy!" The scream from Levy caused the man to look at her and she saw the fear enter his eye as he realized what she had done. However, she gave it no mind as she quickly spun in the water to avoid the shark. At the moment she had to figure out how to get the net off of it, if she wanted any chance of it calming down and going away.

Reaching into a satchel that was tied around her hips, she pulled out a knife and took off after the shark. Carefully swimming up alongside it before reaching out for it's caught fin, only to grit her teeth as it swerved the other direction, causing the net to twist and begin to wrap around it's tail. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Natsu broke the surface of the water with a gasp. His mind going to how the second mermaid was trying to face that shark alone...Just to save him!

"Natsu!" The shout caused him to look up to see Makarov about to throw a rope to him, but he touched the side of the boat and inhaled.

"Throw me my knife! Quick, one of the Daughters of the Sea needs help!" His shout was enough to have Makarov pausing before looking down at him.

"Are you crazy Natsu! That's a fucking shark in there!" Gajeel growled, but Natsu merely kept Makarov's gaze.

"The net that I cut loose got tangled around the shark, that's what agitated it. She's going to need help." He announced, smiling as the older man gave a sigh and disappeared from view. Returning later with his dagger and carefully dropped it down to him.

"Be careful Natsu. The Daughters of the Sea try not to harm animals if they can help it. Try to help her free the shark before attacking it." He warned, causing Natsu to stare at him for a moment before giving a nod and diving back under.

Using the boat to fight the top current, he pulled himself deeper into the water until he was near the bottom of the boat, looking around to see where the mermaid and shark had went to. Becoming worried when he saw neither.

"What are you doing?" The question startled him slightly, causing him to look behind him and blink at the blue mermaid that seemed focused on the boat. Holding up his dagger, he pointed to it before out into the ocean, watching as her calculating gaze seemed to figure out what he was saying quickly.

"They're coming beneath us in a moment." She whispered and he looked around her when she motioned with her head, seeing the dark shadow of the shark with the slim shadow of the second mermaid right beside it. Giving a nod, he twisted in the water until his feet rested against the bottom of the boat, and watched as they approached closer. Spreading his feet apart once they were close enough and launched down just as they moved beneath them.

Reaching out a hand, he grabbed onto the top fin of the shark, and kept hold when it swerved violently. No doubt it was confused as to what was latched onto it now, since his net had become tangled around it greatly now. Circled around it's left fin and around its tail, and with each movement it was getting tighter and tighter.

"What are _you_ doing!?" The shout caused him to stare over at the blonde swimming alongside, a small knife in her hand, and he took noticed of a few strands of rope that she had managed to cut through. So, she was trying free it. Giving a smile, he wrapped his arm around the fin, and leaned over the shark's side to reach it's side fins better.

Easing his dagger underneath the net's rope, he jerked upward and watched as the blade slide through the rope as easily as it would the water. Twice more and the fin was completely free and the blonde was looking both pleased and impressed, before falling behind slightly. A look over his shoulder showed him that she was working on the part of the net that had slightly wrapped around the water beasts tail. It seemed a bit difficult, since the tail wasn't stopping in the least to allow her to slip the knife under the ropes, at least not without cutting the shark as well.

Giving a frown, he released his hold on the dorsal fin, and slid along its back. Grabbing a hold of its tail, and winced as it picked up speed, nearly throwing him off. However, even with the increased speed, the blonde mermaid kept up.

"If you use your knife..." Before she could even finish the sentence, he held his hand out toward her. Offering his dagger to her in hopes that she would hand the smaller one to him. She seemed to get the message quickly, and timed the switched perfectly. Taking his the moment the tail was close to her, and switching her around so he could grab the handle when he returned.

The moment he had a hold of it, he looked at the rope that was twined around the tail. Finding a gape large enough to slide the blade under, he got to work sawing at the rope. It didn't take long, but he was beginning to feel a tight sensation in his chest. He had been under the water for a while, and he could only hold his breath for so long!

The moment that the rope gave way, he grabbed it and pulled it off the back fin while letting go. Pleased to have helped out without harming the shark, only to have that feeling vanish as the shark turned unexpectedly. On its second turn, he noticed it tilt slightly in the water, and knew that this wasn't going to be good. There was no way he could get out of its path quick enough!

Before it even got a few yards to him, the blonde mermaid was there. Swirling in the water and landing a hard blow on it's snout with her tail. He watched in awe as it actually jerked down into the water from the impact, before gaining its bearings and taking off. He could only watch until the shadow was no longer visable, and turned to the mermaid as she swam up to him, offering his dagger back.

Giving a smile, he reached for it while offering her knife back, but winced as his chest tightened and his lungs demanded air. Dropping her knife, he slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to keep his mouth closed, and felt thin but steady arms wrap around his torso. A moment later they were heading toward the surface, and thankfully broke the surface as he gasped out for air.

Once his breathing returned to normal, he smiled at the mermaid next to him and eased away to float on his own. Before looking around and waving to the boat that was a few yards behind him, laughing at the obvious relief that crossed over their faces.

"Lucy?" The call caused him to look around, and watched as the blue haired mermaid swam to the blonde, offering the knife that he had dropped.

"Everything is fine now Levy." The blonde, Lucy, announced. Accepting the knife and finally offering his back to him. Giving a smile, he accepted his blade and then tilted his head slightly.

"So your names are Lucy and Levy, right?" He asked, testing the names as they blinked before giving nods. He couldn't help but to beam at finally learning their names, and held a hand to his chest.

"I'm..."

"Natsu." They both announced, this time causing him to blink in confusion. Only for Levy to laugh and wave her hand.

"You've already introduced yourself to me." Rubbing the back of his head, he couldn't help but blush as he recalled the incident from that morning.

"Oh yeah, sorry about Gajeel. He can be bit of a..."

"Brute?" Levy ended, causing him to nod before looking over to Lucy.

"How'd you know my name?" He watched as she motionied toward Levy.

"I heard your introduction as well, and recalled your name through the sound of your voice. The moment she was caught in the net she sent out a distress to the rest of us, and I answered her call. I was already by the boat when you were talking, trying to ease her fear. Thank you for that." She explained, causing him to blush slightly before shaking his head.

"There's nothing to thank for, really. Gramps alway gives us rules about going onto the sea. Including about how we should treat a Daughter of the Sea should we ever happen across one. I always dreamed of meeting one of you, but to actually have it come true...It's really is awesome to meet you." He announced, watching as they looked at one another before Levy smiled while Lucy gave a deep sigh, before a small smile crossed her lips as well.

"Fine, fine. It's good to meet you as well, now lets get you onto the boat before another predator comes along. One fight with a shark today is already one too many." Lucy muttered, ushering him toward the boat.


End file.
